My heart Bleeds no Longer
by Pryzeofsin
Summary: REREAD CHAPTER 6 I CHANGED IT! Rikku appers to be happy but deep down she is sick of every one getting what she wants but her, but thats all about to change set after X2 but deals with X charcters...Aurikku!
1. Prologue

Ruki: Welcome to my new improvement on an old idea of mine. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this one, and not go competly crazy! This will be an Aurikku! If you don't like it then go somewhere else. I decided to put this in the X-2 and X section since i think it should be in both... oh and the rating may go up in later chapters, but I havnt decided yet...

Discliamer: As usual I dont own anything excpt the idea behing the fanfic...

* * *

My heart Bleeds no more: Prologue

Emerald swirls that were her eyes seemed to spin as she turned the key, shutting off her latest invention, well improvment. Using the same technology that enables the Celceus to fly, she took a typical land speeder and "hoverized" it, as she has come to describe it. Now it could glide over land and water without the hassle's of take-offs and landings. Also, with this innovation, you wouldn; have to worry about finding a parking space big enough to sustain the oversized Celceus.

Naturally though, there were still a few kinks to be worked out to the machine.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead with her greasy hand leaving a smudge of black grime across it. She did not notice, nor did she care. She threw her grease rag over the handle-bars, and decided that she had had enough for the day, she had been working on it for over 12 hours now, and hadn't really gotten anywhere, her mind we elsewhere today.

"Rikku...!" Came a familiar masculine voice form down the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm in here!" She confirmed as she turned around and began to clean up her mess. She leaned over her massive tool box and carefully arranged every screw driver and socket wrench in it's marked place, wiping each one off first with a clean rag so as to cut down on build up of grime and rust.

Gippal watched her, admiring her Obsessive Compulsive tendancies with a smug smile of his face. His work area was a complete wreck.

"You've been in here all day..." He observed from his place in the door way. He crossed his arms over his chest and kicked a red peice of scrap metal across the shiny stone floor.

She smiled and looked up at him, "Of course, You know...this project's my baby!"

He flet his heart skip a beat when she looked up at him. She was absoutly adorable. Perfect face was smeared with grease and grime from her heard days work, and her hair, which had growm down past her butt was tied up in a messy bun on top of her head, braids and beads included. A pair of goggles were being used as a head band to keep the other loose strands out of the way.

The strange unexplainable, yet natural, light of the Djose Temple gave her bronze skin a blue tint and made her emerald eyes glow. Not to mention her choice of attire, was as usual, next to nothing.

She wore a pair of very short black shorts with orange stitching and strpies down the side, and a matching black bikini top which also had orange stitching. There were spots of grease smeared across her stomach and down across her legs as well.

She giggled when she noticed his intense inspection of her apperance, which brought him back to reality, "Are you al,ost finished?" He asked running his hand along the leather seat of the beatuifuly built machine. He had to give it to her, she had the brains to back up the beauty, she just didn't show it all the time.

She shrugged, "There are still a few bugs to be worked out of it...but for the moat part, it runs."

"Bugs? what kind of bugs?" He asked leaning against the seat and crossing his arms watching as she bent over in front of him and picked up her tool box. He would offer to help her pick the ginormous thing up, but her knew she didn't need it.

She lugged the box into a corner and out of the way then turned to look at him, "Well..." she placed a finger on her chin in a very Rikku-like manner, "Like the breaks..."

He raised an eye brow, "The breaks?"

She nodded and come to stand in front of him, "Yeah..." She placed her hands behind her back and smiled sheepishly.

"What about 'em?" He asked his face inching closer to hers.

"They don't really work yet..." and with that she closed the gap between them for a hungry kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. She stepped in closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When both needed air, Gippal pulled away first, "Got plans for tonight?"

She giggled, "Yeah..."

"They involve me right" he asked in her ear nipping it gently

"Blitzball..." She answered.

He groaned and rested his head on her shoulder, "Damnit..."

She pulled out of his embrace, "your comming right?" She asked hopefully.

He leaned back onto the bike and though a moment, "I think I can work it into my schedule..."

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, "Good, then I'll see you there..." She turned and started to walk out of the chamber.

"You know..." Gippal started. Rikku stop and turned to look at him, "I hope this whole Blitzball phase of yours will be over before were married 'cause it's seriously cutting into 'me' time."

Rikku rolled her eyes and continued to walk out of the room, "Yeah...sure...okay..." She said waving him off dismissivly, "I'll see you at the game..." she said her voice echoing through the empty stone hallways.

He sighed and crossed his arms staring down at the floor. Secretly he knew that he wouldn't have to worry about the marriage thing. It was wrong to hold on to Rikku when her heart wasn't as into the relationship as his was. He knew she loved him, but not the way he loved her. It was killing him to know that her heart wasn't truly his, and there was really nothing he could do about it.

He though that by asking her to marry him, it would solve the problem, but it only seemed to make things worse. He could tell that deep down Rikku didn't want to marry him, that she was merily settleing down to make him and everyone else happy. He wouldn't let her do that though, for he cared too much. He would have to eventually let her go, but he hated the thought of being without her. He wanted her to be happy for herself, not just to make someone else happy. That's all the mattered to him now...

* * *

yeah so that was the first chap...Ill prolly have the next one out tommorow...hopefully... REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey It took a great deal longer to get this chapter out than I initially thought it would. I don't have any sort of rough draft that Im going by, so this chapter may ar may not be a complete failure. Im not sure. Im just writing...

Disclaimer: In the 1st chapter...

* * *

My heart Bleeds No More: Chapter 1

Rikku walked slowly back to her room from her work chambers. It seemed almost impossible to think hard on a subject and walk quickly at the same time. She found that when she did, it usually ended with her on her ass. She though about everything that had happened in the last 5 years as she usually did. She went over things over and over in her mind and she imagined what it would be like if something happened a different way. What if Yuna died on her pilgrimage? What if Tidus never came or came back? What if her home was never destroyed? What if Auron never left her...

She didn't dwell on the last one for too long, because she knew it wouldn't do her any good. She had finally gotten to the point where she could think about Auron and not cry, but that was before Tidus came back. She didn't think it at all fair that Yuna got the love of her life back and hers was still dead. She had saved the world as many times as Yuna did, and sacrifice as much, when was it her turn to be happy like Yuna was?

She opened the door to her room and let it slam shut. This was why she didn't think too much about the subject, because now instead of just crying, she got angry and resentful towards Yuna. Now days she avoided Yuna as much as possible. She couldn't bear to be around her and Tidus when they were all snugly, it just made her bitter.

She pealed off her clothes and took down her messy hair brushing it out quickly with her fingers taking down all the braids and pulling out the beads. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower as hot as she could get it. She stepped into the shower slowly, letting her body get adjusted to the water, then she turned around and let the water fall over her back and through her still tangled hair. The hotness of the water caused the grease and grime to literally melt off of her small frame.

She thought about Gippal now. She knew it wasn't fair to him to still be in love with someone else. She knew he loved her, and she loved him, but not like Auron. Gippal had been there all of her life and knew her better than anyone else, which was why she agreed to marry him. She knew that she would be happy with him and maybe one day love him like he loved her.

Rikku grabbed her apple shampoo and squeezed a handful into her palm she spread the gel out over her hair and scrubbed. She quickly rinsed her hair and applied conditioner. While the letting the conditioner set, she washed the rest of her body. Then rinsed her hair and turned off the water breathing in the cool air that replaced the steam in the small shower stall. She stepped out the shower and grabbed and extra large towel of the top of her medicine cabinet, secured it around herself, then wrapped a smaller one up into her hair.

She walked back out into her room and to her closet where she grabbed her blitz ball clothes, which consisted of little more than a bikini top much like the one from her thief outfit except this one was green and a matching pair of shorts. Under the shorts she would wear a skin tight pair of tights than went down to just above her knees, and then a pair of black fingerless gloves.

She dressed quickly and sat down Indian-style on her bed and pulled the towel off her head. She decided that she didn't feel like doing anything special with it today, so she tied it up into it usual style redoing the braids and beads and completed it with a black headband instead of a blue one. She looked at her clock, she had 2 hours to get to the stadium, she would make it there just in time for the pre-game warm-up and practice if she left now.

Rikku grabbed some extra clothes and shoved them into a backpack, and threw it over her shoulder. She quickly walked out of Djose Temple and mounted one of the vacant speeders. She flipped a few switches and the machina came to life. She wished that her glider was finished, she could get there in half of the time.

On the way, her mind came back to her earlier thoughts. She needed to do something about her situation. Not only was she unhappy about the way she had been treating Gippal, even if it wasn't outwardly bad, but she was bored. She though that settling down and working on machina would make her happy, but it was getting to be the same routine every day. That was why she kept up with Blitz ball. Not only did it keep her in immaculate shape, but it was something different, and got her away from the usual daily grind.

She sighed and enjoyed the cool breeze on her face as she raced down the Djose highroad to Mi'Hen. Now days there were fewer and fewer fiends around to worry about. People of Spira were becoming braver, and small villages and settlements began to pop up everywhere. It was nice because it wasn't so crowded everywhere now.

She knew for a fact that home was extremely close to being completed back in Bikanel. Her dad had decided to rebuild closer to the cost since they didn't have to hide from the Yevonites or Sin anymore, in fact the place was supposedly right on the beach. They were installing salt water purifiers to help with the irrigation, and no doubt, there definitely wouldn't be as many water shortages. Also there was slightly more vegetation around which meant better gardening opportunities. Her father always came by Djose to see her, and always brought updates of happenings on the home front.

She felt a pang of guilt for not being there to help more and resolved to go and visit as soon as she got the time. She missed all her friends, and wanted to see what the place was like. Plus a trip would be nice, especially to a beach.

When she reached the Mi'Hen Highroad Rikku noticed a dramatic increase in baby Chocobos around. She supposed that since there weren't really as many fiends around, they weren't killing them off as much. For this she was happy because the things were the damn cutest thing that she had ever seen in her life.

By the end of the trip her ass was hurting from the ride. She should have just gotten Buddy and Brother to come pick her up on the Celcius. They were going to be there anyways. She parked her speeder at the top the steps leading down into Luca knowing that there wouldn't really be any place to out it in Luca today. It wasn't too far to walk, it would be good for her to get her legs before the game anyways.

At that moment a thought crossed Rikku's mind that made her almost want to turn back and go home, almost. Yuna was most definitely going to be there today, seeing as both Tidus and Wakka played for Besaid. She groaned and knew that she would surely be cornered by her and asked all sorts of questions as to why she hadn't visited and the like. Rikku wanted to avoid her if at all possible.

The walk to the stadium felt to be longer than she initially thought seeing as she had to push her way through the throngs of people to get to the locker rooms. It seemed that also with the new found bravery of Spira, they actually ventured away form their homes more often to do things, like watching Blitz ball games.

Just as she was about to go down into the locker room she heard a very familiar female voice from behind her, she tried to ignore her but she followed her, "Rikku!" the voice called again.

Rikku turned slowly to find an out of breath Yuna racing to meet her at the top of the steps. She clenched her jaw and put on her best smile...

* * *

Yeah so...Yeah! Yay I finished that chapter and it only took me two days! Okay well Im going to start on the next chapter as soon as I get back from the store...So it may or may not be out by tommorow...I would LOVE more reviews, and I pormise Ill bring Aruon back in as soon as I can figure out why and how... 


	3. Chapter 2

Yay Chapter 2! Once again Im just kind of winging it in this chapter cause I have been too tired at night to write a rough draft, BUT the plot fairy hit me in the head with a huge stick...and I know exactly where Im going to go with this story!

Disclaimer: yea yea...u know...

* * *

My heart Bleeds No Longer: Chapter 2

Rikku turned slowly to see the object of her resentment standing before her, out of breath as if she ran miles to get there, "Hey Yuna!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

"Where have you been, you haven't visited Besaid in over a year!" Yuna asked finally catching her breath. Her green/Blue eyes showed only concern for Rikku and here whereabouts over the past year.

Rikku shrugged, "I've been really busy up in Djose, ya' know?" She shifted her bag from one shoulder to the other, "I haven't really had any time to get away." She wasn't really lying, there was a lot to be done. Djose was the manufacturer for all the new equipment for home. She wasn't really involved in any of that, but Yuna didn't need to know that.

Yuna frowned, "You should have written me or something," She stepped closer to Rikku, "You just kind of disappeared after Tidus and I's wedding."

Rikku's jaw clenched and she had to bite her tongue. She wasn't a mean person, she hated hurting other people's feelings, so she couldn't tell Yuna off, but she wanted to, oh so badly, "I'm sorry..." she said with artificial sincerity. She noticed something about Yuna that she hadn't before now. Even though it wasn't too apparent yet, for Yuna still sported her gunner outfit, but she was pregnant. Rikku's eyes went wide, "Yuna your pregnant!"

Yuna smiled and nodded, "How could you tell? I didn't think that I was showing _that_ much yet."

Rikku had the urge to tell Yuna that it was because she was fatter, but she didn't, "I can just tell." She walked over and poked Yuna in the stomach, "It's kind of obvious..." Rikku had to hold back the tears that began to form in her eyes

Yuna smiled and suddenly hugged Rikku, "Im 2 months..." She confirmed. Rikku just stood there and let Yuna hug her, she had to get away from Yuna though, her tears were about to fall and she didn't feel like answering any more questions about as to why. Yuna finally pulled away and looked at Rikku warmly.

"I have to go get warmed up..." Rikku stated absently.

"Go get 'em!" Yuna said.

Rikku turned and began to walk down the stairs that lead down into the locker room, "Promise that as soon as you ge the chance you'll come and visit me in Besaid!" Yuna called after her.

Rikku didn't answer, she just walked into the locker room and strait into the showers, ignoring the others who were startled at her hasty entry and exit. She sat down in the bench that was in one of the individual stalls that was there to hold your stuff as you bathed. She placed her head in her hand and wept openly now.

It wasn't fair. She hated Yuna even more now. Yuna was with child, and she wasn't.

_**6 months earlier...**_

_Rikku had to sit down. She couldn't breathe and she was extremely dizzy. Her blonde hair was matted to her head with sweat. She closed her eyes tightly, thinking it may but be that she had over worked herself for the day. She laid down on the cool stone floor pressing her cheek against it trying to relieve the heat coming from her body. Then as if someone flipped a switch her whole world went black._

_She woke up later, but did not open her eyes. She her head was throbbing and when she shifted she felt a pang in her lower abdomen. She groaned, then someone said her name form beside her,"Rikku?" She was glad to hear Gippal's voice. She was sure that she was dying earlier._

_She opened her eyes finally. She was in her room. She looked up at Gippal. His eye showed something she could not distinguish, there was concern, but something else also, "Gippal what happened?" She asked her voice was scratchy because her throat was dry._

_"I found you on the floor in the storage chambers. When I tried to wake you up you didn't move." Sat down on the bed next to her then continued, "I brought you to the infirmary and Doc took you from me. I didn't hear anything for about and hour then Doc finally told me what happened."_

_Rikku waited for him to continue, but he didn't. He looked like he was about to cry. She had never seen Gippal like this, "Gippal...?" She ran her hand over his cheek, "What happened to me?"_

_"You were pregnant..." He said quietly._

_She blinked and tried to figure out if she had heard him right then realized that there was an emphasis on one part of the sentence. She sat up, "Were?"_

_He nodded and she placed a hand on her stomach. There was a life growing inside of her and she didn't even know it. Her mind immediately started to whirl. If she had of known she could have prevented this, she should have kept better care of herself._

_As if reading her thoughts Gippal stop her from blaming herself any further, "Doc said that there was nothing you could have done to prevent this and that if I hadn't found you when I did, you surely would have died..." he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against his body._

_There was nothing she could have done he said. They why did she feel like this was her fault somehow. She wrapped her arms back around as if holding on for dear life and did the only thing that she could do in the situation, she cried._

_**Present...**_

Rikku's sobs were quiet, yet shaking. She looked at the tiled wall in front of her. There were all sorts of colors and shapes built into it, but to her it was one big blur. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped herself into a ball. All she could think about was what she had done wrong to deserve this. Everything she wanted was taken away from her and given to someone else.

She wished Gippal was there with her. She needed him at the moment, he was always there for her when she needed him. She swallowed hard choking back the rest of her tears. She had to quit this, now was not the time. It was almost time for the game. If she wasn't already there she would leave. She wasn't really in the mood to play, but knew that leaving would let the rest of the team down. She stood up weakly and turned on the shower to cool water. She cupped her hands and splashed her face. She could feel that her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were red for crying. The cold water could alleviate that for the most part.

She turned off the shower and stepped up of the stall. She picked up her bag where she had dropped it on the floor next to the stall and walked back out into the main part of the locker room. Her team was milling about, dressing and completing various parts of their blitz attire.

Her friend Nige, the only other girl on the team, stood and walked over to Rikku, "Are you okay?" She asked sinceing that there was most definitely something wrong.

Rikku nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Tell me about it later?" She asked fixing a stray piece of hair on Rikku's head. Rikku nodded. She knew that she could tell Nige. She didn't know Yuna, so she would not think Rikku a bad person for hating Yuna even more now.

Nige smiled and patted Rikku on the shoulder, "Ready for the game?" She said excited.

Rikku put on her best smile, "Yep!" She said walking over to the bench that Nige was previously perched on and threw down her bag. She decided that after the game she would find Gippal as quickly as possible and get back to Djose. She was sure that Gippal would understand, after all the was well aware of the feelings that Rikku harbored towards Yuna.

The farplane was nothing short of stunning if you were on the inside. Preyflies flew about in eternal dance, there were fields of flowers that were colors that could not be found in the natural world that stretched on for ages, and water seemed to fall as if from nowhere. Most of all, though, there was eternal rest for the souls of lives that had been lost.

Auron sat on the his usual ledge sake in hand. At the farplane, it never seemed to run out. For the most part, he was content. It could though, get extremely boring, and repetitive. He missed his life, and there wasn't a day that went by that he wished he could go back and do things differently. He could still be on spira living happily, especially if it was with her. He had heard from Braska of things that had been happening of Spira, somehow Braska seemed to stay in touch with things on the real world.

He heard that Yuna was married now to Tidus, as predicted, but was now with child. When Braska had told him this he seemed to be worried about something, but Auron passed it off as a father worrying about his daughter. He hadn't heard anything about Rikku though, which had him slightly irritated. The only news that Braska seemed to bring about was news of Yuna. He grunted and took another drink of Sake.

He knew that Braska was waiting for him to ask about his niece. He had suspicious of Auron's feelings for the little AlBhed, and Auron didn't want to confirm them. There was no point in giving Braska something else to give him a hard time about, he would never see Rikku again anyways.

* * *

okay so that's the second chapter. I have several ways that this story could go right now. Remember at the end of the game after you defeat Seymour for the final time, he said something about "spira's Sorrow"? Yeah well its going to have something to do with that...

Anyways! Review cause Im a review whore!


	4. Chapter 3

Yay! Thanks for all the reviews guys! And to answer a few questions...

There isn't always a specific preventable reason as to why a person can have a miscariage, my aunt had 2 miscariges before she finally had her kids. It can be a whole manner of things that can cause it.

And it was Gippal's baby, not Aurons.

Anyways, heres chapter 3. Ive been kicking ass as far as updating, i think this is the most I ever have in the short time span...

Disclaimer: I wish I could get as much money from this fic as they made on FFX...but sadly I cant...

* * *

My heart bleeds no longer: Chapter 3 

The Psyches were down by 1 up until the thrid minute in the last half, then Nige and another team member manged to score two, literally, last minute goals against the Ronsos securing their victory. The Team filed tiredly into the locker room where coach, who for some reason sat this game out, was waiting for them.

"That was awful..." He started, but after that Rikku just kind of faded out, not really in the mood to listen about how they cold have done better and the like. It was, afterall, the same speech after every game.

Instead she though about her plan of action as far as getting out of Luca with Gippal with out being conned into hanging out with Yuna. She wold have to find him first, which wouldn't be hard cause he was proably already looking for her.

She grabbed her clothes and bag and dashed into the showers, just rinsing off. She quickly dried her body and dressed in her theif outfit. She stuffed her wet clothes in her bag, reminding herself to remind herself later to hang them up so they could dry properly,a dn slung the bag over her shoulder. She then dashed out of the locker room where no one really noticed her speedy exit, they were all concentrating too hard on ignoring coach who was still ranting. She looked around trying to spot Gippal who was uaually wating for her.

She heard cheers back inside the stadium, and turned realizing that there were still games to be played. She slapped her self on the forehead, he was still in there watching the game, proably with Baralai, who was most likely with Paine, who was no doubt with Yuna and the others. She graoned and marched up the steps, which for some reason today, seemed longer than ususal.

She got to the top and tried to figure out where they usually sat. It was hard because there were no real assigned seating and the place was a giant circle. She knew it was close to the south exit, so thats the way she went.

On the way there she got congragulated on a good game and the like, but she wasn't really listening, she had one goal in mind. When she finally reached the south exit, she looked down into the crowd before her searching for famialiar hair. She finally spotted Paine's silver hair and noted, with distain, that the whole gang was there, excpet for Tidus and Wakka who were currently playing in the game

She jumped the steps two by two and came down to the row that they occupied. She thanked the higher powers that Gippal was sitting on the end.

"Hey" She said kneeling down next to her.

"Hey yourself, good game!" He said patting her head.

"We have to go..." She said her eyes pleading for him to understand.

He nodded and stood up causing the others to take their attention away from the game and notice Rikku.

"Hey where are you guys going? You should stay for the game!" Yuna said.

Rikku was about to come up with an excuse as to why they couldn't but Gippal spoke first, "We can't, apprently

Rikku's pop has some urgent business to be taken care of, duty calls, ya' know?" He looked and Rikku and smiled.

"Yeah you know how pops is yuna, all demanding and everything." Rikku added and grabbed Gippals hand.

"Okay but you promised you would visit!" Yuna pouted.

Rikku nodded, "Sure, when I get the time..." Yuna stood and gave Rikku a hug.

"See ya' later then?"

Rikku pulled away and grabbed Gippal's hand, "Bye Yuna!" She pulled Gippal away who was watching the entire scene trying to figure out if it was funny or sad.

Yuna sat back down heavily next to LuLu, "What's wrong?" LuLu asked sincing a problem.

"She dosn't call me Yunie anymore..." She said sadly.

LuLu smiled sadly. She knew of Rikku's problem with Yuna. She could just tell. It wasn't too hard for anyone watching to see that Rikku obviously wasn't confortable talking to Yuna anymore, the way she always had an excure to leave, or made it a point to aviod her all together. She didn't blame Rikku either. It was natural to have feeling like that after what they had all been through.

She sighed and continued to watch the game, deciding it was really none of her business.

_**meanwhile...**_

Gippal volunteered to drive saying that Rikku was too tired. She didn't object, it was nice just to ride. The ride was made in silence. Rikku wanted to say something to him, but didn't know what it would be. He seemed a little sad. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. He didn't do anything.

When they finally arrived at Djose it was late. The sun had already been down for over an hour, it was quiet. All the workers were either out, still at the stadium, or asleep. Rikku dismounted the speed and stretched, but Gippal didn't move. She blinked trying to figure out if he was mad or something.

It statled her when he finally spoke, "So why is it that you hate Yuna so much."

Rikku was suprised by the boldness of the question. She was trying to think of an excuse other than she got her boyfriend back, adn I didn't. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but nothing could come out. She knew that this discussion was going to end badly.

When she didn't answer Gippal stood up to face her. He grabbed her shoulders rather roughly and made her look at him, "Just tell me, please!"His eyes full of pain, "You told me your feelings twoards her a long time ago, but you never gave me a legitimite reason as to why. I know you, you don't dislike people with out a good god damn reason..."

She had to tell him now, "Because I'm jealous..." She stated fianlly.

He pulled away, "I knew it, you in love with Tidus!"

"What" She said confused, "No! No! I didn't mean it like that!" She said defending herself.

"Then what do you have to be jealous of?" He said suspociously.

She sighed and leaned against the wall of the walkway they were on, "Because she got everything she wanted and I didn't..." She really didn't know how to explain to her fiance that she wanted Auron, or rahter didn't want to. She was afraid of what he might think.

"Explain..." He ordered crossing hsi arms.

She bit her lip, but continued, "On the pilgramige everyone lost something that they loved, espically me and Yuna..." She started, "Yuna just happeded to get hers back, and I didn't."

Gippal was confused now more than ever, but before he could say so she continued, "It's not fair that I risked as much as anyone else, not once, but twice, and Yuna manged to get the love of her life back, and I didn't. I mean the whole point to that second journey was that Yuna could get Tidus back, and I complyed hoping the whole time that I would be rewarded with the man I love to come back also, but he didn't." She started to cry now, but Gippal didn't move. She was still in love with someone else, albeit, a dead someone else, but it was another man none the less. But who was it?

"And now..." She sniffed wiping her eyes, "Yuna's pregnant, and Im not." Gippal was taken back a bit, but didn't let it show. He thought Yuna was a little chubbier than usual.

Gippal could understand her reasoning behind her resintment twoards Yuna, even though he didn't like it. He knew what had to be done now, "So your setteling?" He asked quietly.

"What," She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears, "No, Gippal, I love you!"

"I know you do, but not as much as this other person" When Rikku didn't object Gippal continued, "It's not fair to either of us to keep this up any longer..."

Rikku took two steps twoards him closing the distance a bit, "Gippal no, it's really..."

He stopped her, "Maybe not for good." She looked at him oddly, "You know...If you love something let it go and if it comes back...blah blah blah"

"Gippal..." She toutched his cheek sadly. She knew that this was for the best, She did after all want to get away for a while, and this was the perfect chance. She wasn't entirely happy about it though. he grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over the ring he had given her. It was platinum with 3 emeralds around a diamond in the center

"Keep the ring..." he said.

"No I can't..." She shook her head attempting to take the thing off.

He stopped her, "it was your mom's anyways..." She looked up at his eyes wide, "Your dad gave it to me when I first talked to him about marriage."

Rikku nodded and hugged Gippal tightly. She thanked the gods that he didn't ask her who the object of her affection was. She didn't know if she would have been able to tell him that. She pulled away and he turned, "Its been a long day, you should go to bed." He walked off with out another word.

She stared after him sadly and looked down to the ring on her finger. It was her mom's. She still felt strange wearing it. She opted though to leave it on though. She made her way abck to her room where she began to pack. She didn't want to be here in the morning. It would be too acquard. She pulled out a huge bag out of her closet and layed it on her bed, and began to grab her things and shove them into the bag. Fortunately she didnt have too much stuff there, just the bare essentials. She would need two bags though.

After everything she considered important was packed she grabbed the sphere-com off of her night stand, "Vydran?" She spoke into it. She hoped that he had it with him.

"Rikku is that you?" came the raspy voice on the other end.

"yeah it's me" She said sadly.

"Rikku what's wrong?" he said.

"Meet me at the Moon Flow, I wanna come home..."

_**The Farplane...**_

Auron once again was at his usual spot on his lege looking over the farplane, and in his usually stoic mood. Who knew that Death would be so boring. He felt a presence behind him and knew it to be Braska. She didn't say anything as his old friend came to sit next to him.

"Auron, your bored..." it was a statement rather than a question.

"That would be an understatement." Auron finally answered.

Braska chuckled, "Well would you rather be back on spira?" Auron looked at Braska as if he was joking. Braska knew the answer to that question even before it was asked. Braska's face suddenly became very serious, "Spira's sorrow had returned..."

"Spira's what?" Auron asked now intrested in the conversation.

"Spira's sorrow, it's the soul of a woman who died a long time ago."

"Why is this such a bad thing" Auron knew that there was a catch to this conversation, hopefully the one he was thinking of.

"Because if her soul posses someone who is on a great deal of pain, well grief."

"And what happens when it posesses a person?"

"The person is consumed and they become something inhumane alltogether. No one knows what because The Sorrow has never escaped before."

"Didn't Seymoure say something about Spira's Sorrow before Yuna finally sent him?"

Braska nodded.

"So it was Seymoure who helped her espape."

Braska nodded again, "They want me to go back to help bring it back." Auron nodded. He knew that something like that was bound to come up.

"When are you going?" He asked.

"I'm not..."

"But-?"

"You are..." Braska smiled.

"What, why?" Auron stuttered.

"Because I don't need a second chance at life, you do." He smiled thinking of his neice.

Auron shook his head, "I have done everything in life that I was ment to do. Don't you want to see Yuna?"

"I will remain here with my wife. This is where I belong now, you need to go back and take care of my neice."

Auron tried to deny it, but nothing came out when he spoke. He looked at his hands, or rahter looked through them. He looked at Braska and tried to speak again, but as before nothing came out. Braska smiled and winked, "Enjoy life this time, but don't forget your mission, if you fail, you'll come right back here."

That was the last thing he heard before everything became white.

* * *

Thats the end of Chapter 3! Yay Auron's back! I hate it though, cause its so Cliche, im trying to do some thing I think is differnt with this, but its hard when theres so many other fics out there about this. Gah... 

anyways review because i love all your imput!


	5. Chapter 4

Before I start this chapter I like to say this: Lets assume that Spira is like every other planet, and it has different time zones...Okay...

Anyways. Sorry for the delay. I've had this written on paper, I was just too lazy to actually come and type it out I've been too busy on NeoPets sweat-drop...

OH and I started an Aurikku group on Myspace. So if you have one, go check that out!

without further ado...

p.s. this chapter is WAY long...

* * *

My heart Bleed no More: Chapter 4

Cold was the first thing that Auron felt as he came into consciousness. The second was when he opened his eyes, everything was completely white. He took his first breath as a revived man and sat up. He recognized the area, It was Gagazte. Of all the places to be sent back, it had to be here, he though to himself, but he realized that this is the place where he died. That made more since.

He stood up and dusted the snow off himself. He thanked the fayth that he had been sent back in summer otherwise, he would probably just die again. He wiped the water out his eyes and stopped. Eyes? Plural? He felt for the scar over his right eye, but it was gone, as if nothing happened. He smiled to himself, and breathed in the crisp cold air. He was truly alive.

He took a quick assessment of his surroundings and decided that it would be best to travel to the Ronso village than to try to make it all the way down the Mountain. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he knew that he didn't want to be caught up there alone, and weaponless in the nightfall.

He turned to the right and walked down a narrow path, trudging through the ankle deep snow. Luckily he wasn't too incredibly far from the village that he hoped was still there. He wasn't quite sure how much time had gone by while he was in the farplane, he was assuming it was a matter of years. He would have to get up-to-date on the times, that could be done later though.

After about a half an hour of dredging though the snow he came to the entrance of the Ronso village that where too large unfamiliar Ronso stood guard. The apparently had seen him coming, for they took defensive stances. Auron continued to walk up to the village, intimidated by the young Ronso.

He stopped in front of them and cleared his throat, using his voice for the first time, "I come with no ill intent. My name is Auron and I am merely looking for shelter from the coming night fall." He stated simply.

The two Ronso looked at each other in an expression Auron could only guess was shock. One of them turned back to him and eyes him suspiciously, "Sir Auron dead..." he growled.

Auron smiled, a but amazed that the young Ronso knew of him, "Yes, well, only until just am hour or so ago..." He said cryptically.

They looked at each other again, one nodded to the other and the one who had not spoken yet turned to Auron, "I take you to Elder..."

Auron nodded in agreement and followed as the one Ronso turned and trekked up the ridge. The other stayed behind and kept watch on the gate.

Auron briefly wondered where Kimari was, but the though passed when they stopped at hut, "Elder here..." The Ronso said knocking on the door.

When the door finally opened, it revealed a female Ronso. She looked at the two curiously, "Yes?"

"Traveler to see Elder Kimari..." The Ronso said. Auron blinked, had he heard right?

The female nodded and stepped aside allowing Auron to enter, "Thank you." He said as he entered.

Though you could not tell from the outside the Hut was actually built into the side of a rock wall and was much bigger than one would initially think. There was a fire going in one corner of the room, and some type of food was being cooked over it. It smelled like some type of spiced meat. The female Ronso walked past him without another word and back into the hallway. He felt awkward just standing there, but felt it wasn't polite just to sit down.

A few seconds later Kimari emerged from the back hallway with the woman Auron decided was his mate right behind him. Kimari stopped when he saw Auron and stared in shock.

"Sir Auron, You alive?" Kimari walked over to stand in front of Auron. It wasn't too hard to believe. Tidus had come back a few years earlier, it was only natural that Auron had bee rewarded with his life back.

Auron smiled, "Yes, and since Gagazet was the place of my first death, I suppose I was sent back here."

Kimari smiled and wrapped his huge arms around Auron for a bear (haha) hug. Auron was more than a little surprised and just stood there, to shocked to do anything else, "Kimari glad Sir Auron return" He said letting go, "Everyone else be glad to see Auron too."

"I was wondering if it would be okay for me to stay here until morning when I can start the trek to BeSaid?" Auron asked.

Kimari shook his head, "Auron not have to Journey to besaid in morning, you go tonight."

Auron was a bit confused, "I think it would be best for me to wait-"

"Kimari call AlBhed for you?"

"The AlBheh, what can they do?"

"AlBhed have airship..." Kimari said walking past Auron to the door.

"Yes but how will you call them?" Auron asked following the Blue Ronso.

"Com-Sphere" Kimari grunted opening the door and walking back out into the ridge.

What the hell is a comsphere...Auron asked himself as he followed Kimari, "Kimari how long has passed since my sending?"

Kimari didn't turn and kept walking, "Five years..."

Auron blinked, 5 whole years? Damn.

Kimari finally stopped in front of a blue dome shaped object. He kneeled in front of it and tapped a single claw on it. The thing began to glow, and the liquid inside began to stir.

"Shin-Ra here..." The sphere showed a younger AlBhed with his face covered. Auron was amazed. So much happened in 5 years.

"This Elder Kimari. Need Air Ship to come pick up someone and take to BeSaid." He said, not really asking.

Shin-Ra nodded, "We'll be there in a few Elder." The sphere went blank and stopped glowing. Kimari stood up.

"They be here soon, Celceus quick." Auron had never expected for this to happen so quickly. He was sort of disappointed. He would have liked to walk around Spira and see how it had changed, he supposed there would be time for that later though, after all, he was Alive.

----------------------

Rikku's eyes shot open. She sat up in bed choking. Tears ran down her cheeks and her heart was racing. She swallowed back a sob and took a deep breath. It wasn't fair. Why was her mind still doing this to her. Playing with her like this. It was wrong.

She wiped the tears away from her eyes, and swung her legs over her bed. 5 years and the dreams still came. Although this was the first one in a very long time. This one was also different from the others, this one, He was back. Usually it was about the day he died, well the day he was finally sent.

Why all of the sudden, she though she was over it. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom and flipped on a light switch. After her eyes adjusted to the dim lights, she walked over to the sink and washed off her face. She had to get out. She had cabin fever. She had returned home over 4 months ago, and wasn't really doing anything other than just living. It gave her time to think though, and of course, she was helping her old man out a lot.

She wiped her face on a towel and flipped off the light switch she walked back into her bedroom and turned on the lamp next to her bed. She sat down and thought a moment. She had heard her father yesterday talking about needing someone to explore the coast a bit better. If they were going to be living on the beach, they would need to know what was around them, and what types of fiends and such were still lurking around.

Rikku chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment and then stood back up. She would go. It would be perfect opportunity to get out and get one exercise, and she could hone up in her fighting skills. She had been sitting around doing practically nothing for too long.

She looked at the clock. Dawn would be coming soon. She knew her father wold already be getting up and beginning the day. She walked over to her dresser, shedding her sleeping clothes. She grabbed an orange tank-top that ended at mid-drift an olive green skirt and slipped them on quickly. She walked over to her bed and sat down grabbing a pair of black boots that tied just below her knees. After she was assembled, she checked to make sure all of her dress spheres were with her. She grabbed her goggles which hung over her door handle and stepped out into the still dark hallway.

She slipped the goggles over her head as a head band to keep her hair out of her face and started off down the hallway towards her father's room.

---------------------------

Auron hadn't bothered getting comfortable on the airship, the younger AlBhed had said that they would be in Besaid in a matter of minutes. The crew of the ship was minimal. She young AlBhed, Shin-Ra, Auron though he said his name was. Then there was Buddy and Rikku's brother, Brother. He wanted to ask him about Rikku, he wanted to ask if she was okay, what she was doing, where she was, but he refrained. He didn't want to make it sound as desperate as it sounded in his head.

He hoped that she would be in Besaid, he wanted to see her badly. He wanted to see how she had changed. Would she still want him though? It had after all been 5 years. Surely she had moved on, she was beautiful and young, why should she wait for someone she knew was never going to come back. Well, he was back, and he didn't think he could stand seeing her happy with another person.

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, staring intently at the floor. He felt naked without his coat and cowl, he had them on the farplane, why didn't they come back with him? He remembered suddenly he left them with Rikku. He wondered if she still had them. Surely she did, she wasn't the type to the type to throw sentimental items such as those away.

He sighed and shifted his weight to the other foot, he was restless, fidgety. He wanted to be back on the ground. He had never really taken to flying. He didn't like being enclosed like this, it made him nervous, he knew there was now real reason to be, but he was.

He was startled when Buddy said something to him.

"Pardon?" Auron said looking up and correcting his posture.

"I said we're here." He said simply. Damn that _was _fast. Buddy looked at him strangely, he knew that he was recognized. When the first boarded the ship, both Buddy and Brother looked shocked to see him. He wondered if Rikku had ever spoken of him to either of them.

Auron nodded, "Thank you." He said softly.

Brother hopped down off the piolet's chair and jumped up the stairs, "YUNA MY LOVE HERE I COME!" He said running through the cock-pit and out into the hallway.

"Dammit, no we're not staying, we have more runs to make!" Buddy yelled chasing after him. Auron blinked and shook his head a bit confused. He followed after them.

Besaid was just as he remembered. He could see the Aurochs practicing further down the beach. He recognized Tidus and Wakka immediately. Brother, who was running past them now chased by Buddy drew their attention away from training, and to them. Tidus looked down the beach right at Auron and stopped. Auron kept walking.

"No way..." Tidus said quietly.

Wakka looked at him strangely and followed his eyes to what Tidus seem to be so shocked over, "What it is Brudda see a gho-" Wakka stopped when he saw Auron.

"Ghost?" Tidus finished, "AURON!" Tidus yelled and took off into a sprint across the beach. Wakka followed him close behind.

Auron then stopped and braced him self for impact waiting for the 200 lb kid to plow into him, which he did, and they both fell to the sand.

"Dammit boy get off of me..." Auron said gruffly, pushing tidus to the side.

Tidus stood up and offered Auron help up which he accepted. He straitened himself up and dusted the sand off of himself, "What the hell man, why are you back!" Tidus yelled, well didn't really yell, that was just how he talked most of the time.

"Sir Auron, your back!" Wakka said bringing up the rear slightly winded.

"It would appear so..." Auron replied as matter of factly.

"Damn ol' man you haven't changed a bit!" Tidus said, "Well except for..." he motioned to his right eye, "So, are you alive?"

Auron rolled his eyes, "Are you?" He asked. He didn't really think that made any since, but didn't let it show.

Tidus blinked, "Man everyone's gonna be psyched to see you!"

"Who is everyone?" he asked. Really he was just asking so he could find out if Rikku was here.

"Ya' know" Wakka answered, "Lu and Yuna and ummm well...I know I'm pretty psyched!"

Tidus nodded, "Yeah man no kidding."

Auron was disappointed not to hear Rikku's name come up, but didn't let it show, or so he thought, "Im sure Rikku'll be happy too" Tidus said slyly.

Auron's face stayed blank, but his eyes told Tidus that he would get it later.

Wakka was confused, "What about Rikku?"

Tidus shook his head, "Never mind..." He smiled at Auron, "C'mon, im sure yuna and Lulu have dinner ready by now." Auron nodded.

He had missed life, and everything about it, even the smart ass blonde...

* * *

yeah I know, that was a bad way to end this chapter, but it would have ended up being rediciously long if I hadn't stopped. but you know what that means? Ill have the next chapter out soon! Like maybe tomorrow or the day after! YAY! I should be getting to the Aurikku fluff pretty soon! yippie!

-Love Ruki


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note: Okay, so like I know its been foreven and a day since ive posted, but that dosnt mean Ive forgoten about this story completly. I actually just got a new computer, therefore, I should be posting alot more often...

anyways. i hope your all happy. I know I am. i got quite a few reviews! They make me feel good!

So without further ado

Chapter 5 of:

My heart Bleeds no More!

After everyone's initial reaction to Auron's return, it was about dinner time. Auron sat before Yuna, Lulu, Tidus, and Wakka in the hut that Tidus and Yuna shared. Auron was shocked to find that Yuna was 5 months pregnant and now marrid to Tidus. The boy sure didn't waste any time, did he?

Auron was espically dissappointed to find that Rikku was not present among the group. He wanted to ask where she was, but refrained. He figured it would be best to ask Yuna later when he could get her alone.

"So Auron, " Yuna started, "It would seem by the look on you face that your reapperance isn't just a visit..." She said sadly.

Tidus huffed, "What are you talking about, Auron always looked like that, now you can just see it better 'cause he dosnt have that damn cowl on."

Auron chose to ignore the boy, he might get right to the catch, "You are correct Yuna" he thought a moment. He really didn't know how to explain the situation because he himself didnt know much about it. Where to begin...

He sighed, "It seems that even in death, Seymore seems set on reaking havock in Spira," he ignored everyones reaction and continued, "He has set free a being only known as 'Spira's Sorrow'..."

Lulu spoke first, "Spira's Sorrow, What-?"

"Its the soul of a young woman from long ago, even before Sin. She died tragically apprently, and apprently can posess any woman overcome by extream grief."

"That's kinda 'vagu..." Yuna said carefully.

Auron nodded, "Yes, well, because alot of Spira's recorded past has a tendancy to get 'lost' not much is known about this being."

"So were going into this pretty much blind?" Lulu said distantly.

"I suppose we have to wait till she actually possess someone to find her, even then though, Im not completly sure hows were suppose to defeat her. It seems that even if we destroy the host, she can still possess another."

"Wow, you know your in deep when when Auron dosn't even know whats going on on the situaiton, ya?" Wakka said adding his imput on the situation.

Auron chose not to respond. He hated being this ill informed about an enemy. This was making him look bad.

"Do you think she can still be sent?" Yuna asked thoughtfully, "and would actually happen is she did possess someone, I mean how much harm can a simple human do?"

Auron shook his head "I do not know the answer to either of those questions..." He sighed,"I suppose howeverm that the archives in the Bevellel may hold more information on this woman"

"Archives?" Yuna asked amazed

Auron nodded "Yes, they are kept secret, as most things are in Bevellel."

Tidus sighed and leaned back in his chair throwing bothi hands behind his head, "Well this is great, so now all we do is sit around and wait for this thing to possess some sad chick, then we go and get her... Bleh!"

Auron nodded,"Believe me, I wish I knew more...However, Yuna, you should be able to have soe influence into getting into the archives in Bevellel..."

Yuna nodded, "I will make a trip there as soon as I can."

"I really don't think it would be too wise for you to travel in your current condition..." Lulu said sternly

Yuna rolled her eyes, "Please, I can be there and back in a day on the Celcius. I'll call Shin-ra in the morning."

Lulu nodded, "In the mean time however we should inform the leaders of all the factions to watch out for this thing."

Wakka nodded, "Yah' I'm sure they'd be happy to help seing that its been prettly calm around here for the past 3 years."

"Factions?" Auron didn't understand.

"Yes, New Yevon, based out of Bevellel headed by Baralai, The Youth League, which is basically whats left of the crusaders is Lead by Nooj. Then, there's the machiene faction, a big group of Albhed in Djose, lead by Gippal."

Auron nodded, "Yes that sounds wise."

Everyone was silent until Wakka stood up and stretched yawning, "Well, I dun' know about yous guys, but I'm sleepy"

"Yes, its almost Validna's bedtime. He'll never get to sleep if im not there." Lulu stood, "Auron, it's truly a blessing you have returned, even under these circumstances."

Auron nodded, "It is good to be back"

Lulu turned to Yuna,"Don't forget to contact the AlBhed as well..."

"Right them too" Yuna frowned, "its been too long since Ive talked to Rikku" yuna said sadly.

Auron blinked, he wanted to ask, but waited.

"Yes, since her and Gippal parted ways, no one's heard from her." Lulu added noting to herself Auron's reactions.

"Is she alright?" Auron asked with a bit more emotion than he meant to.

Lulu smiled, "Yes, she called me when she got back to Bikanel, she's with her fahter. She said there was things there that needed to be done. The only time we see her are at the Blitz games when the Psyches play."

"And even then she dosn't speak to anyone..." Yuna added.

"Eh, don't worry babe, she's just been busy that's all, I'm sure she'll start to come around more when it's the off season..." Tidus said trying to comfort Yuna the best he could.

Yuna put on a fake smile and nodded, "Sure!" Yuna looked at Auron, "There's an extra bed..."

"That won't be nessiary" He said quickly, "I am much too alive to sleep tonight" He smiled and stood.

"Are you sure? What will you do?"

"I've been away for 5 years theres much catching up to do..." He said with hidden meaning.

Tidus smiled slyly," Then you want us to call Buddy and have him give you a lift to Bikane?" He teased. Yuna looked at him strangely

Auron was very much sick of the boy already, "Yes actually, that would be quite nice..."

All i as is that you review!


	7. Chapter 6

If this chapter looks familir, im sorry. i had to repost it cause i changed some stuff in it! Please re-read it.

My heart bleeds no more

chapter 6 (EDITED)

Rikku sighed heavily as she poked at the small campfire with a stick. There were few if any fiends around. She was bored. She was expecting to get some type of exercise, but alas, no. Since the defeat of Sin, fiends had become few and far between. The fiends that were left proved to be of little or no challenge to Rikku.

However, just incase there happened to be a stray wolf or something running around, she set up a parameter scanner around her small campsite by the beach. The small bots made light humming noises as they scanned the surrounding area. A design she came up with herself, she had never had a real chance to test them out, though, now days, they almost weren't needed.

She had traveled far in only one day. She couldn't even see the lights from New Home on the horizon anymore. After much arguing with her father, he finally agreed to let her go. Then, they spent another hour or so arguing over weather or not she would go alone. In the end her way prevailed.

She threw the twig into the fire and groaned. She stood up, brushing the sand off the back of her skirt and looked around for something do to keep herself occupied until she was tired enough to fall asleep. She walked a few steps closer to the water.

The moon was huge over the endless black horizon. She waves washed up in shore creating a soothing rhythm. She closed her eyes and just listened for a moment before walking closer to the water. She slipped off her shoes and kicked them softly to the side careful not to get too much sand in them. She took one more giant step so that the waves touched the tips of her toes. The water was cool, but not cold. Perfect.

She stepped into the water a bit further, it came up to her ankles now. She stepped backwards out of the water and kicked off her skirt on top of her shoes. She was about to jump in but stopped herself when she realized that she really didn't have any other normal clothes to change into. If she wore what she had on in the water, she would be cold, and the sand would cling to her even worse. She shrugged. She was the only person out here for miles.

She took off the rest of her clothes (that is, her bikini top and bottoms) and threw them over with her skirt.

Then, She dove in.

------------------------

Auron didn't have any trouble getting out to Bikanel that night. It took about an hour to for the ship to get finished making other deliveries, then they swung by and picked up Auron on their way back in for the night.

However, when he arrived and stepped off the ship, he was awed at the sight before him. The new Albhed home was huge. Buildings touched the sky, light brightly with multicolored lights. It seemed that the place had a dull blue aura. It was beautiful. It reminded him too much of Zanarkand, only not quite that big.

Someone stepped off the ship behind him and chuckled, "Surprised Sir Auron?"

He turned and looked at the dark skinned Albhed named Buddy, "To say I'm not would be a lie."

They both stood there for another moment in a comfortable silence admiring the view. Auron wondered how he was going to find Rikku in all the confusion.

Buddy spoke again next, "C'mon, I'll take you to Cid..."

"Hu?" Auron was confused. Cid? He wasn't looking for Cid...

"You looking for Rikku right? Cid would know where She is, he keeps pretty close tabs on her when she's in the city..."

How the hell did he know he was here looking for Rikku? Does everyone seem to know about them? He though about that for a moment. _Them?_ There really was no 'Them.' It was a... he didn't know what to call it. He didn't even know if she would still want him. She was grown up now. Surely she had moved on...

"Well?" Buddy was waiting for him a few feet ahead of him now, "Are you coming?"

Auron grunted a yes and followed him into the city. He was even more suprised to see that there were not just Albhed living there, but every race in spira. As they made the short walk to a small yet secure builing close to the hanger they stepped out of, Auron noted all the shops and events happening.

Street performers, Bars with live bands, shops full of everything you could ever want. It was like every city in spira came together into one. No one was figting over space, or race...it was, peaceful (if thats what you could call a city.)

Has that much reaally changed since he had been gone!

Rikku sat at the waters edge ignoring the tiny creatures that scurried around her. As long as she didn't move, they wouldn't try to hurt her. She gazed out at the vast sky and all the stars that inhabited it.

She wonders if there were other planets like spira. Would the things that lived on the planet be like the inhabitants of her planet or would they be different? Was there some girl, way off, a billion light years away wondering the same thing. She kicked back and floated easily ontop of the gently moving water.

In her thoughts a brief memory popped into her head, something she had almost forgotten about.

_Rikku stepped out of her tent and breathed in the cool air of the calm lands. The breeze that passed was warmer than the air around her. The grass at her feet was moist with the dew. By the position of the moon, she'd say it was about 2 or 3 in the mornin__g. He would be on watch by now. _

_She looked around for him. She had to go by the faint light of the moon since the fire had long since died out. She spotted him, standing near a cliff about 100 feet from camp. His back was to her and his long red coat blew around him, as if it were his o__wn personal tent. His cowl and glasses were at his feet, he was completely open, vunerable._

_She quietly walked over to the silent guardian trying not to disturb his meditative state. Her eyes glanced across the ocean, knowing that somewhere across from them was her home, well, former home. _

_She could feel a lump forming at the back of her throat, but she would not cry. She had shed too any tears, and now it was time to move on, everything would be okay. _

_She felt eyes on her now. Auron was looking at her silent as always._

_She blinked, "Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you..." she said a bit sheepishly. _

_He smiled, "No, there's no need to apologize. I was waiting for you to come."_

_She smiled now, "Were you now?"_

_"Yes." He said looking back out at the stars._

_"And just how did you know I would?" She said sitting down on the ground._

_He shrugged, "I just knew..." He sat beside her shoulder lightly brushing against hers as he took a seat. She then proceeded to sit ned to him, getting as close as she could wtih out sitting in his lap._

_They sat there together in a slightly awkward silence until Rikku though of something to say._

_"Did you know the Albhed use to use the stars to navigate their way through the desert? Some of us still do, with the proper training of course."_

_"No I didn't know that..." Auron said wondering if there was a point to the conversation, "Are _you_ properly trained to do so?"_

_"Of course I am, what kind of princess would I be if I couldn't..." She stated as matter of factly._

_He chuckled, "and just what kind of AlBhed princess sneaks out of her tent at night for the company of an excommunicated monk of Yevon?"_

_She shrugs, "A damn good one..." she says passivly as she scoots a bit closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her and she welcomed the embrace. _

_After a few moments she spoke again, "Auron?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"E muja oui..."_

_He blinked wondering if what she had just said to him was what he thought, "care to repeat that in english?" He asked in order to confirm his suspicions_

_"I can't..." She said, "I don't know how..." A lie of course..._

_"Well..." Auron pulled her closer, "E muja oui, duu..." He kissed her forehead._

_She looked up at him smiling then kissed him gently on the lips. _

Rikku sighed and wiped a tear from her cheek. She didn't know what brought on that. It really didn't have anything to do with anything she could associate with at the moment.

She seemed to be doing that a lot lately though, having random memories of the pilgrimage. One's of Auron imparticular, that is.

She stood from her position on the water and walked, still naked over to the still live campfire. She pulled a large blanket out of her bag and wrapped it around herself tightly as if to ward off any other memories that would only bring her pain. She stared in to the fire and sighed. Sleep would not be comming to her tonight.

---------------------------

Auron stood there before a man not much older than himself waiting to be acknowledged. Cid was currently talking, well, yelling at a young Ablhed with an eyepatch. The young man, who Auron had picked up to be named Gippal, was pleading deasperatly for more time to get the irrigation system working properly. That's all Auron could pick up because most of the time, they were speaking Albhed, abnd he only understood certin things.

Auron blinked. maybe this wasn't the best time to be here...

Cid looked past Gippal to Auron, "So, your looking for my daughter..." Gippal then turned to look at Aruon suspiciously. Auron noted the scrutnizing gaze he was receiving from the young man. Auron suddenl remembered the name Gippla from the earlier conversation with Lulu and Yuna.

So this was the young man that Rikku was formerly involved with. He noted again the eyepatch and laughed inwardly. He would have to ask Rikku about that later...

Auron swallowed hard, then looked back to Cid and nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid there's a new threat to spira and I'm sure her help will be needed along the way" It wasn't a lie at all.

"Can't help you then..." He said quickly.

Auron opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. What would he say to that?

"Listen, you don't have to beat around the bush with me. I'm pretty sure I know why your here, but if I'm wrong you can go now. If your only going to get my daughter involved in another one of these damned rescue Spira missions again, Im not going to tell you where she is" Auron was slightly confused but gave Cid the chance to continue, "However, if you are here to make my daughter the happy girl she once was before you left, then she's along the beach."

Gippal looked at from Cid to Auron wide eyed. Auron ignored him.

Auron still didn't know what to say, "Sir?" He felt like a teenaged boy again trying to convince a father to let him speak to his daughter. Why was he so intimidated by this man?

"I just want her to be the same... I thought she was finally happy when Gippal here proposed, but it only made things worse. She was settling, and that's not good enough for my baby girl." Cid stood and turned looking out the window.

Gippal scoffed, "Hello I'm standing right here!"

Cid turned and looked at Gippal, "I said you can go..."

Gippal was about to protest, but then decided against it. He walked out of the office slowly, like a puppy with his tail between his legs.

Auron watched him go. This young man was much more suited to Rikku that he himself was. Had she really waited for him specifically to come back. He told her to move on, to be happy. What if he hadn't come back? Would she have stayed alone forever?

Cid turned back to him, "Well What the hell are you still doing here? Get goin I told you where she was! She shouldn't be too far, I'll even give you a speeder..."

Auron nodded, "Thank you sir..."

-------------------------------

The familiar sounds of a speeder out in the distance woke Rikku from her light sleep. She stood up, then realized she was still naked. Who ever it was would surely get and eyeful if they passed over the dunes near to her.

She crouched and reached for her bag, pulling out her usual thief dress sphere. In nearly the blink of an eye she transformed into her practical, yet still sexy, desert dwelling thief sphere.

She could see the lights of the speeder over the top of the dune. What the hell? Did her father send someone out to check on her? She started to get angry just thinking about it. Would that man never trust her?

She grabbed her weapons where they were securely attached to her belt and crouched low in a fighting stance hoping that the flames from the fire would hide her enough to give her the upper hand.

As the speeder peaked over the dune she could see the faint silhouette of it's single rider. The speeder slowed as it neared her, and she could tell there was something familiar about the occupant. She straitened up and looked hard through the darkness.

The speeder stopped about 20 feet away from her small camp. A large man stepped unsurely off the speeder and stood there for a moment. Rikku's heart stopped. Her stance relaxed, her weapons slipped out of her hands and fell into the sand at her feet.

The coat. The could see the coat swaying gently in the salty ocean breeze.

Auron took a step towards Rikku but stopped. Was it her? Of course it was, but she had...grown. The young perky teenager had turned into a beautiful woman. He could just barley make out her emerald green eyes in the darkness. She was looking at him in utter disbelief. He smiled, though still unsure of what to do.

He didn't have to though because within the next second Rikku was running towards him at full speed. Auron held open his arms and braced himself for impact. She leapt at him and the fell to the ground and instantly Rikku's lips were on his.

Auron was too shocked to react at first, then hastily kissed her back with equal passion.

After what felt like forever, yet not long enough, Rikku ripped herself away from him in a rush of air between then. She finally let out a breath she never realized she was holding. She looked at him closely touching his face.

She noticed he had both eyes, yet the scar was still there. It made him look younger. There wasn't as much gray hair as she remembered. Best of all however, he was smiling.

"Auron is it you?" She asked her voice cracking a bit.

"Of course it is..." He answered pulling her back down for another kiss.

I had to change this chapter. I had a few new ideas. The next chapter will be out hopefully by tommorow or friday!


End file.
